<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yo by wertherH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730136">yo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH'>wertherH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">表面上正正經經其實是夜店咖的？跟表面上花花公子其實沒去過幾次的？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">一個心裡嘲諷對方小朋友一個心嘲諷對方假正經？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">會不會很老套ㄜ哈哈哈哈</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">＊名字直接借腦包記事本裡坑掉ㄉ文</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">＊＊＊</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　他一向都不喜歡這樣的場合，人群聚集、每個人似是打量的眼神，那吵雜的細語也不知道是不是在談論他——談論他身上的香水味、談論他的穿著打扮、又或是耳朵上掛滿的耳墜。安洺良知道自己是什麼樣的形象，花花公子、眼神帶了點痞氣，嘴角不正經的勾起，十足的玩咖范，但——那又怎樣，穿著打扮凡是跟輕挑沾得上邊的，就一定是外表所見的那樣嗎？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　酒杯裡焦糖色的液體，片狀的檸檬掛在一邊，有些委屈地垂著，稍稍含一口，嘴裡最先嚐到的是冰塊融上來的水，再來是可樂的甜味與氣泡，接著才是酒，嚥下、抿唇，這不是他喝過最糟的酒，顯然也不是最好的，波本可樂，不是他的最愛，但別人買的單，喝起來總是更香。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　安洺良隨著音樂擺頭，稍稍揚起下巴看向那群在舞池裡玩鬧的呆頭們，說著要吸引女生，就把他拖來了，但看看啊，那些女生即使與他們貼舞，眼神也是朝他的方向看，隨意地微笑，就能把他們最感興趣的大胸妹勾過來，女人——很喜歡他，但他一點也不喜歡女人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　拿起手機查看時間，心裡盤算著喝完這杯就走會不會太虧，但在他能做任何決定前，一個身影滑進他一旁的座位，有些擁擠的吧檯不免讓兩人的手肘撞在一起，安洺良皺眉，卻沒聽見來人的道歉，只是一句低沉微啞的：「馬丁尼。］</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　那人修長的手指夾著一張鈔票，嘴邊的微笑克制又禮貌，酒保向那人拋了個媚眼，接過紙鈔，而男人的手停在檯面上，修剪整齊的指尖輕輕敲打著，他順著露出的那節手腕往上看，一顆寶石袖扣，再來是深色的，暗灰色的西裝，布料平整又硬挺。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　裝模作樣，這是安洺良第一個想法，而在他看到那人梳整齊的西裝頭時，他幾乎要笑出聲，有誰——有誰會在夜店裡打扮成這樣，在這，所有人的溝通全靠蠕動的肢體與耳邊的低語，而此刻坐在他身邊的男人，打扮的像是自己身處於一間高級酒吧，點了一杯廉價的馬丁尼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　「笑什麼呢？」在耳朵邊的氣息讓他忍不住顫抖，男人眼眉低垂，一臉溫順的模樣，只讓安洺良覺得不懷好意，他閃到一邊，大聲的說：「我在想你是不是來錯地方了，大叔。」那人只是笑，稍微換了個姿勢，看似是為了更好的與他說話，然而桌面之下，兩人的腿側緊貼在一起。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　「我來這種地方，就像是自家後院一樣。」那人在他耳邊說道，聲音又低又磁，他扭過頭，不自在之餘還有那麼一點厭惡，夜店的男人都是一樣的，無差別的調情，把自己當成情聖般膜拜，每個夜幕降臨的夜晚，都能帶上一個人回去陪伴，那個人，通常不是男人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　會是迷途不知返的浪女，急著探索夜生活的小羔羊，但絕不是男人，尤其是像他這樣的男人，安洺良不語，卻不知道冷著一張臉，讓人覺得更有魅力。「第一次來？」男人沒有死心，手裡拿著酒保不知何時端來的馬丁尼，一顆橄欖在透明的酒液裡，隨著男人手，載浮載沉——</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　「我看起來像是第一次來嗎？」他有些兇惡的回道，惡狠的語氣裡幾乎發出了蛇一般的嘶嘶聲，男人的笑容卻更張狂，「恩——」馬丁尼沾濕那人的嘴唇，「在我看來，你的確是就像個小朋友一樣。」另一只空著的手向他靠來，安洺良縮了縮脖子，那人卻用手指挑弄著他耳朵上垂下的耳環，在他耳邊發出金屬的響聲，離他如此近的體溫，讓他忍不住發癢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　假正經的男人，安洺良忍不住想到，穿的西裝鼻挺，看起來人模人樣，卻這樣，毫無差別的，對自己沒興趣的人下手，真不知道該說是衣冠禽獸，還是斯文敗類呢？但他卻像是被釘在原地一般，動彈不得，大概是太久沒有接受男人的體溫，有這麼一點，寂寞了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　安洺良朝那人瞥了一眼，眼神裡帶著的銳氣常人看了都會畏懼，但那人似是覺得有趣，「你對所有人都這樣嗎？」他問，語氣冰冷，對方眼神與他相交，「忌妒？」安洺良嗤笑一聲，「只是好奇，你對沒有興趣的人也這樣？是沒人讓你碰過釘子嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　那人搖著酒杯，仰頭一飲而盡，喉結隨著吞嚥的動作滑動，安洺良低頭，忍住想咬人的衝動，「你會讓我碰釘子嗎？］男人低語。一手勾住他脖子上的金屬項鍊，那人的齒間咬著剛剛還在杯子裡的橄欖，被舌頭捲入嘴中，一切動作都被他看在眼底。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　「你又怎麼知道，我對你沒興趣呢？小朋友。］</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">＊＊＊</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　李璟成並沒有看起來那麼直，他的朋友知道、酒友知道，上過床的炮友知道，但眼前的這個小朋友顯然就不知道了。看似成熟，但全身都是偽裝，像是時下年輕人流行的打扮，但在這種場合卻十分不自在，喜歡打扮，不喜歡跑夜店，穿著破洞的褲子，短版的上衣，露出一截腰線，勾人而不自知，舞池裡的女孩們可能沒發覺，甚至連吧檯後的酒保都沒發現，他眼前的這個小朋友，對女人是一點興趣也沒有。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　嚥下嘴裡的橄欖，那隻勾著項鍊的手還沒鬆開，另一隻手已經撫上露出的那一小段皮膚，他看著男孩眼裡的慌亂，捉弄人的念頭更加強烈，「你應該去另一間酒吧才對。」他暗示道，想著男孩會因此羞紅了臉，但對方卻憤恨地將他推開。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　「你知道了。」那人咬牙，一顆虎牙在一排牙齒間特別明顯，李璟成有點慌了——但對男孩的興趣提升了卻不只一點，他見對方冷笑，眼神充滿不屑，「你既然看的出來，還來招惹我，是有什麼毛病嗎，大叔。」李璟成笑了起來，在小朋友不解的眼神下，再一次的，握住那暴露的腰肢，「我說我沒興趣了嗎？現在的小孩怎麼都那麼急呢？］</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　兩人互看的眼神，既像是仇人，也像是要將對方拆吃入腹。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　它們都知道，在這樣的場合，這個眼神，要幹架的機率要更低一些。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">＊＊＊</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　那個男人叫李璟成，其實這不太重要，但那假正經的男人卻十分透澈的展現自己的假紳士風度，也不是說他就會在床上叫他的名字，所以李璟成這三個字，對他而言，意義不大。他們來到了最近的酒店，開了裡面一間價位偏高的房，桌上放著的保險套，有三個尺寸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　「我們都到這一步了，先說好，我不當下面那個。」李璟成拿起最靠右的那盒保險套，而房間另一端的安洺良解開身上的外套，不甚在意的將衣服扔在地上，「那你最好把我操爽了。」他說，臉上掛著虛偽的甜笑，李璟成卻覺得，這人有這麼一點可愛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">＊＊＊</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　金屬項鍊貼在他光裸的皮膚上，雖有空調，但冰冷的觸感還是讓他發熱的皮膚起了一層細細的疙瘩，李璟成還穿著西裝，大概是老男人的惡趣味，除了拉下的褲襠裡彈出的性器外，那人依舊衣冠楚楚的，站在那，看著安洺良就像在看一頭值得欣賞的野獸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　那人的龜頭正頂在他喉嚨的最深處，他已習慣了吞嚥反應，所以也不覺得想吐，但已經很久沒被塞這麼滿了，嘴裡滿滿都是男人的臭味，無法嚥下的口水從他嘴角流出，安洺良瞇起眼，兩隻手狠狠抓著對方的褲腿，平整的西裝終於有了皺痕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　「好爽……」李璟成仰頭，一手扶著他的腦後，不斷把陰莖往他嘴裡頂弄，頂的越深，他流的口水就越多，而全身光裸的他，居然也就著樣吸著吸著，慢慢的興奮了起來，本來腿間垂軟的性器，巍巍站起，就像他流的口水一樣，前液也流的到處都是。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　李璟成雙手握著他的頭，前前後後的抽插了起來，聲音低啞，每一次挺入都像野獸般低吼，那人低下頭，看著安洺良溫順的模樣，征服感更勝，簡直恨不得將整根陰莖塞進他嘴裡，安洺良被操著嘴，但舌頭也沒閒下，一邊用舌尖刮弄陰莖的下部，沒多久李璟成就感到下腹一陣緊縮，接著，他壓住安洺良的頭，滾燙的精液全數往喉嚨灌入。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　安洺良微閉著眼，一手不斷的撸動自己勃起的陰莖，感受嘴內的陰莖射精時一抽一抽的顫抖，直到李璟成射完了，他都還小口的吸吮著那人紅腫的龜頭，「操——」那人咒罵著，而安洺良張嘴，讓對方看看他吞乾淨的口腔，「真快。］他笑道，用手背擦了擦滿臉的狼藉，嘴角依舊掛著調侃的笑意，李璟成握著自己性器的底部，只有半勃的陰莖依舊讓人驚嘆。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　他拿著肉棒在那人臉頰拍了幾下，「這才剛開始呢，小朋友。」龜頭抵在安洺良的鼻尖，「我答應過你，要把你操爽了，不是嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">＊＊＊</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　安洺良在他身下，身體弓起，下腹部一小塊突起隨著他的頂弄而起伏，他伸手壓著，換來男孩更大聲地呻吟，他能感覺的自己的陰莖就在那肚皮底下，這只是讓他插得更猛，皮膚撞擊的聲音在房間裡迴盪，安洺良仰頭，全身顫抖，身體的曲線隨著他扭腰的動作搖擺，李璟成往裡插，他就往下迎，沒一次都讓龜頭頂在他最敏感的前列腺上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　胸前紅潤的乳頭已經被吸到紅腫發痛，但李璟成依舊忍不住，彎下腰把顫抖的乳尖含住，安洺良幾乎要被折成兩半，大張的雙腿被壓在胸前，卻不能反抗，唯一能做的就是迎合李璟成越來越猛烈的抽插，他停住了，頂端狠狠壓在最深處，安洺良張大嘴，卻發出一點聲響，只能感受李璟成越肏越深，往沒人開發過的地方掠奪。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　「爽嗎？」男人故意問道，火熱的陰莖在操軟的小穴裡進進出出，他低頭看著自己抽出時緊緊包覆著他的嫩肉，而安洺良可憐的性器只能隨著他抽插的動作甩動，一邊哭泣，在腹部留下濕黏的液體，「爽嗎？」他又問了一次，這次完全不動了，只留一個龜頭堵住張合的穴口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　安洺良泛紅的眼瞪著他，下身軟呼呼的肉穴卻絞著他的龜頭，一下一下，像是要把他吸入，「快點。」男孩說話的聲音還有些顫抖，「嗯？」他壞心的退後，又滑出了一小吋，安洺良嘟起嘴，「操我……」男孩扭了扭腰，兩手摸著李璟成緊繃的腹肌，他嘖一聲，狠狠插入。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　那兩條腿掛在他腰間發抖，肉穴把他咬緊，溫暖濕軟的肉壁隔著套子吸吮他敏感的龜頭，他往那個點不斷頂，每一下都直直撞在前列腺上，很快——安洺良緊抱著他的臂膀，指甲陷進他的皮膚，身體緊繃，腰部抽搐，接著——男孩嗚咽一聲，胯間的性器射了，滴滴答答的精液在腹部流成一條小漥，但李璟成沒有因此停下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　他享受著此刻緊絞著的肉穴，感覺自己連抽插的有些困難，只能往裡幹，深深地埋在男孩體內，看著男孩從一開始的毫不示弱，到現在已成一攤柔軟的水，他低頭穩住那人微張的唇，深深捅了幾下，也射了，全都進了套子裡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　李璟成趴在男孩身上，兩人彼此啃咬，直到安洺良輕推著他的肩膀，他才緩緩起身，接著抽出，本應該一起抽出的套子，卻被夾在了肉穴裡，只留了一個小尾巴，他低笑，把保險套拔了出來，「吸得那麼緊，是想要我射在裡面嗎。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　只見安洺良微微一笑，翻過身，被操的鬆軟的肉穴還沒完全閉起，加上潤滑的水光，讓他絲毫沒有疲憊的感受，「你想試試嗎？」男孩晃了臀部，而李璟成握著自己又慢慢勃起的性器，龜頭抵在微張的小口上，「你比我想像的要不乖很多。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　他擠入濕窄的小口，安洺良悶悶哼了一聲。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">　　「你還沒操爽我呢。］</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">＿完</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  <span class="ql-author-17283459">太久沒寫手超生</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-17283459">
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>